carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Feelings
'Deep Feelings '''is the fifth episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred seventeenth episode overall. Plot The scene of Sgt. Patches wiggling underwater is shown after he and dying Medivac Pilot splashed down, and the Medic descended into the depths catatonically. Sgt. Patches descends toward the ocean bed as if he is drowning until the probe shocks him to wake up with particle beam. As Patches run away, the probe warps in a new building. He trips over a hard object and checks on it. He finds the Medic's shield nearly buried under the sand. He gasps and carries the shield with him. Knowing that his girlfriend may be still alive, he embarks on his search for her until he is knocked by an invisible wall. He runs away alarmingly. A mothership that cloaked the wall appears overhead, shooting off purifier beams onto him. Sgt. Patches runs and dodges from raining lasers away. Evading from danger zone, he finds a familiar grey object with a stalked part on it. Thinking he has found Medivac Pilot, he happily throws the shield off and runs for it. However, the object is actually a large oyster opening to show a mineral as a pearl. Unsatisfied, he droops his head sadly and walks away, dragging the shield. He passes by an oracle killing a group of drones using pulsar beam. As the three opposing units look at each other, Patches care less about the situation and continues to hobble away. Oracle resumes zapping the worried drones off. As he sits on the ground, he holds his stimpack, thinking about using it on himself. He is interrupted as he finds high and dark templar floating near each other until they merge into heart-shaped archon-in-progress. He goes for it and sits to watch the moment, then later he naps as the progress seems longer. The archon emerges, making the marine frightened and run away. Exhausted, he locates a medivac dropship and rushes toward it, thinking that it may be the Medic with a new dropship. Inside the ship, he gazes at the pilot's seat facing at the windshield. As he turns the seat, it's actually a marauder disguised as a medivac pilot uttering "Boom baby!" Sgt. Patches sighs, still saddened about his failure to search and rescue the real Medivac Pilot. Epilogue The marine decides to take a rest in the dropship, looking at his girlfriend's shield as he feels incomplete without her. He takes a deep breath and faces the window, hoping if he would ever find the woman of his dreams and reunite once more. Characters * Sgt. Patches * Medivac Pilot * Probe * Mothership * Oracle * Drones * High templar * Dark templar * Archon * Medivac dropship * Marauder Trivia * The opening scene of this episode is an ending scene of "The Fall Part 3" where healed Sgt. Patches and severely-damaged Medivac Pilot made their splashdown. * This is the first time probe's particle beam becomes painful (though they're not that strong in-game) since "Legacy of the Void Opening". * This is the first appearance of stimpack since "Spineless Defence". * This is the first time ''StarCrafts's ''current credits part does not play its background music "GLHF". * Music used: ** "Solo Cello Passion" by Doug Maxwell﻿ ** "I Am a Man Who Will Fight for Your Honor" by Chris Zabriskie﻿ In-game References * Sgt. Patches is banged against an invisible wall which is a reference to almost every video game's imaginary boundaries that a player cannot allow himself/herself or his/her units travel outside the specified area during the game. ** However, Sgt. Patches realizes that it is a cloaked wall done by mothership that automatically cloaks friendly units and buildings within its area. ** At closer inspection, the outlines of a cloaked building is shown as terran barracks, which is sometimes argued as mystery since the cloaked building is applied by mothership's ability to cloak friendly units and buildings only but not enemy units. *** This mystery becomes evident in "Deep Trouble" when the mothership, with betrayed Obnoxious Executor and mind-controlled Adjutant on board, owned the terran by turning them into purple. Cultural references * High and Dark templar merging each other with love is a reference to homosexuality. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes